Debts and Family Matters
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Lilith Bishop was her sister's opposite in many ways-especially in how she used her magic. That didn't mean, however, that she didn't love her e adored her. And would do anything to protect her - even sell her soul to the devil. Enter Baldwin de Clermont, to whom she owes a debt for saving her several years before. Rest of summary inside.


**AN: Hey, everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated anything, but I recently discovered that the All Souls Trilogy had been turned into a TV series and started looked for fanfiction, of which there are precious few. So I decided to write my own. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to Debra Harkness. All I own are my OC and this plot.**

**Summary: ****Lilith Bishop was her sister's opposite in many ways-especially in how she used her magic. That didn't mean, however, that she didn't love her e adored her. And would do anything to protect her - even sell her soul to the devil. Enter Baldwin de Clermont, to whom she owes a debt for saving her a few years before. Will she be able to full-fill her debt to Baldwin and still keep her sister safe? Or will she be forced to further indenture herself to the vampire?**

* * *

She was cornered. Four men surrounded her. She scoffed mentally. Calling them men was a bit generous. They were her age, but they were children. And human. Unfortunately, they had decided to go after her in a semi-public spot. Meaning there were just enough witnesses that she couldn't use her magic to defend herself, but not enough that anyone would say anything when the police showed up to investigate, and at least three cameras facing their direction. Obviously the boys hadn't seen them, or they would have attacked her elsewhere. And all this because she happened to be openly pagan. At a Christian University, granted, but still. This wasn't the sixteen hundreds. And she honestly wasn't sure how she'd managed to get into the school in the first place.

"What's going on here?"

The voice was deep, and smooth, and rang with authority. Unfortunately, the cold feeling digging into her skin told her that her rescuer was a vampire. Damn it. The boys all froze and turned to face the man who spoke. He was tall, with coppery-red hair and honey colored eyes. And, like the rest of his species, absolutely gorgeous. He wore a suit and tie, but there was no mistaking the power in the body underneath the clothing. He made for an intimidating picture, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mister. Just go on and leave us in peace."

She snorted.

"Leave me in _pieces_, more like." She muttered, just loudly enough to be heard. She saw the corner of the vampire's mouth twitch. She had amused him. Great. Hopefully he would actually help her.

"It looks," he began, his voice mild, "like you were attempting to assault this young woman." He told them, steel sounding beneath the silken tone. The boy who'd spoken stepped forward.

"Get lost!"

Another brow joined the first, and she could see the hint of a smirk on his lips. He was enjoying this. He was hoping they would attack him. She almost felt sorry for the vampire – the idiots wouldn't provide much a challenge – if any at all.

"I don't think so."

The boy lunged, and the vampire caught his fist before it could land, using the boy's momentum against him to turn him around and twist his arm behind his back, forcing him to bend in half. He leant over to speak in the boy's ear.

"I think you and your friends should leave. The next time you take a swing at me, I won't be so nice."

The boy glared at him, along with the other three as the vampire shoved the boy away from him, but apparently deemed that he was beyond their collective skill range.

"C'mon, guys, we have better things to do than fraternize with _pagans_." The Head Idiot said, spitting the last word like a curse. The boys left. Lily waited until she was sure they were gone before turning her attention back to the vampire, who was now watching her with an almost bored expression. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip.

"Thanks. Now what do I owe my daring rescuer?"

One side of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile.

"A smart witch, then. Why didn't you use your powers?"

She shrugged.

"Cameras and too many witnesses. I should probably invest in some self-defense classes." She added casually. He nodded in agreement.

"Probably a good idea." He concurred. After several moments of silence, she sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want? I highly doubt you stopped and helped a witch out of the goodness of your heart." She added sarcastically. He smirked at her.

"You would be correct. My name is Baldwin Montclair, and you are?"

"You can call me Lily. Now. What. Do. You. Want?" she demanded through gritted teeth. Those honey eyes sparkled with amusement.

"A favor. Not now, but sometime in the future, one I can call in at any time, for any reason."

Lily arched a brow.

"I'll agree to that only on the terms that whatever you ask of me neither directly nor indirectly causes harm to my family." She stated sharply. He gave her an appraising look and nodded, once, sharply.

"I can agree to that. Now, how will I get in touch with you to call in this favor?"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand imperiously.

"Unlock your phone and hand it here." She commanded. Anger shot momentarily through the vampire's eyes at the order before he complied. She opened his Contacts list and added her number under the name Lily B. He quirked a brow when she handed the phone back.

"What does the 'B' stand for?"

She grinned at him.

"I'll tell you when you need to know. Have a good day, Mr. Montclair, and thank you again for the rescue." With that she turned and made her way back to campus. She felt it was time to join her sister across the pond.


End file.
